


Here With Me

by GodricSalzaar16



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gen, Getting Together, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Moving In Together, Mutual Pining, Requited Love, Sleepy Cuddles, The Game of Life, ThiamHalfBirthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 03:19:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14991623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodricSalzaar16/pseuds/GodricSalzaar16
Summary: In which Theo's been living in his truck, and as a sign of good-faith, Derek offers to let Theo stay with him and the new pack members.Liam completely misinterprets the situation.





	Here With Me

They had pulled up in front of the animal clinic. It was where Mason hung out when he had free-time away from his classes at college. It was also where Deaton was coaching him in what Mason jokingly called _‘The Mystic Arts.’_

 

Liam wasn’t sure he heard Theo right. He must not have, because it sounded an awful lot like Theo said, “I’m moving in with Derek.”

 

“Derek... _Hale_?” Liam asked, which was a stupid question. They only knew one Derek.

 

“Yeah,” Theo said, and Liam stared at him, eyes bulging.

 

“ _You’re_ moving in with Derek Hale?” Liam asked. He still couldn’t comprehend it.

 

“I just said I was,” Theo said, huffing and annoyed now. It wasn’t Liam’s fault Liam’s brain couldn’t register what Theo was saying.

 

“Wait – how did this even happen? When?” Liam asked, finally catching up.

 

Liam hadn’t – and still didn’t – know where Theo had been staying since the battle with Monroe and the hunters. Theo flat out refused to tell him, getting all huffy every time Liam brought it up. Liam learned that if he wanted to keep Theo in a good mood, he would just let it go. And he had.

 

“It’s, uh... recent. He offered, and I couldn’t refuse,” Theo said. He shrugged and looked away, and Liam would have sworn he looked guilty. But that wasn’t right. Theo didn’t feel guilt. Theo didn’t have _emotions_. (That was a joke).

 

“Plus, the house is really great – big room, great view, even better water pressure. And Derek’s been very _nice_ about it,” Theo said, and there was a smile on his face, soft and shy. Liam’s stomach plummeted.

 

_Oh_.

 

He hadn’t even known Theo was interested in anyone – least of all Derek. Liam could see the appeal. Derek was tall, hot and had so much muscle it was certifiably _insane._ (He could hear Mason laughing in the background, _“I can’t believe it took you this long to realise you’re bi!”_ ) But Liam assumed Theo was only attracted to scheming and killing. Not _people_.

 

“Don’t you think it’s a bit soon?” Liam asked hesitantly.

 

Theo frowned at him, his eyebrows scrunching up (adorably).

 

“Too soon? I’ve waited for this for a while now,” Theo said, his look turned shier.

 

“Oh,” Liam said, staring down at his hands. His chest constricted and he struggled to let out the long breath stuck in his lungs. “Well, I’m happy for you. You deserve it.”

 

He forced a smile, hoping it didn’t look too psychotic. Theo looked at him strangely.

 

“Thanks?” Theo said like it was a question.

 

“Um, I have to go. I’ll catch you later,” Liam said, all but stumbling out of the car. He didn’t look back to see if Theo was still giving him that strange look.

 

He pushed through the doors, narrowly avoiding the customers who were heading out in the other direction. His heart was thundering in his chest. Mason came out of the back room, wiping his hands off whatever questionable substances were on them. He was smiled when he saw Liam approaching, but it quickly fell away when he caught the expression on Liam’s face.

 

“Dude, who died?” Mason asked. It should’ve been alarming he asked the question with complete seriousness.

 

“It’s time to break out that bottle of vodka hidden under your bed,” was all Liam said.

 

Before Mason could ask anymore questions, the bell above the door rang and another customer came in. Mason gave him a look that said they would have continue this conversation later.

 

*

 

“Derek- _fucking_ -Hale,” Liam said, not for the first time. He was so glad Mason had learnt how to lace alcohol with wolfsbane. He did not want to be sober for like, a year.

 

“Man, that sucks,” Mason said, equally shit-faced. They were laying on Mason’s bed, arms and legs sprawled all over. They stared up at Mason’s peeling ceiling.

 

“I mean, I don’t stand a _chance_ against that guy! Like, have you _seen_ him?” Liam groaned, turning his head only to bury it in Mason’s calf. Neither one of them bothered to move.

 

“He’s so _hot_ ,” Mason agreed, and Corey snorted from his seat at Mason’s desk. He had decided not to join them in Liam’s pity party, opting to remain sober and function. _Ugh._ “He’s got the whole dark and mysterious vibe about him.”

 

“I know,” Liam whined, his voice muffled by the fabric of Mason’s sweatpants. “God, I’m pathetic.”

 

“Hey man, it’s okay,” Mason said, jerkily pulling himself to an upright position and jostling Liam in the process. Liam let himself sprawl face-first into the sheets and didn’t bother to move.

 

Mason clapped a hand on his shoulder. “We’ll find you a better, _hotter_ guy than Theo.”

 

_But I want Theo_.

 

“Can I stay over?” he said instead, lifting his head to peer at Mason. He didn’t want to stay alone in his apartment, suffocated by his own thoughts.

 

“Sure man,” Mason said, sappy and gentle in his drunkiness.

 

Feeling the buzz wearing off, he searched for the half empty bottle.

 

“Wait –” Corey tried to say but Liam had already guzzled down the rest of the scalding hot liquid.

 

He coughed and sputtered all over it, but it was worth it when his thoughts blurred together and his eyes fell shut. He didn’t feel anything for the rest of the night and early into the morning.

 

*

“Why are we doing this?” Liam asked, dragging his feet. Mason and Corey locked their elbows around his and hauled him along.

 

“Because we’re good friends,” Mason said, grinning widely. “We’re the best!”

 

Liam rolled his eyes. His trepidation only grew the closer they got to the house. Okay, house was an understatement. It was a mansion.

 

After the war ended, Derek had put some of his family fortune to use and bought a large property on the outskirts of town. He housed most of the newer pack members that they’d picked up along the way. There were Juan and Mai – the fifteen-year-old twins Argent had saved from Monroe’s men in Hong Kong. Then there was Ava – a tall, dark-skinned woman that had shown up with Braeden. Daniela, a short, pink-haired Hispanic girl that had been bitten two years ago. And Callum,

a tall man, with a buzzcut and light-brown skin.

 

The older members of the pack either had their own apartments or stayed outside of Beacon Hills – but stayed in contact. Liam liked the new members.

 

Daniela opened the door when they rung the doorbell. Her face broke out into a broad grin when she caught sight of them, and she ushered them inside.

 

“ _Mis amigos,_ where have you been? It feels like we haven’t seen you guys in forever,” Dani said, bringing them down to her height for a group hug.

 

“College is terrible, Dani. Never grow up,” Liam said when they all pulled away.

 

“He’s lying! He loves college!” Theo’s voice rang out from the backyard. Liam rolled his eyes and smiled fondly before he caught himself. Mason noticed his demeanour and rubbing a comforting hand across Liam’s back.

 

Liam found them on the back porch. And by ‘them’, he meant Theo and Derek. The sinking feeling from two days ago returned, twice as bad this time. He tried not to stare at them, or how close they were standing or how comfortable they looked together.

 

He had to reign himself in now before anyone could notice something was wrong.

 

“Hey,” he said, glad his voice didn’t croak. He sounded relatively normal.

 

“What are you guys doing here?” Theo asked, and Liam knew he didn’t mean anything by the question, but the logical part of Liam’s brain had taken a back seat.

 

He felt anger then. Not the festering, explosive rage he usually felt. No, this was something calmer. It didn’t set him on fire – it turned him stone cold instead.

 

_Fuck_ , he knew it was a bad idea to come here. Mason was so wrong about them being good friends. Liam was the worst.

 

“Oh, sorry. I guess I’ll leave then,” he said with a shrug.

 

Theo must have thought he was joking because he laughed. It died quickly when Liam turned on his heel and headed back to the front door. Mason and Corey could stay. He just had to get out of here – _now._

“Liam?” Theo called out after him, but Liam ignored him.

 

“Liam!” Theo shouted, and Liam heard footsteps following him. He ignored that too.

 

He saw Mason and Corey out of the corner of his eye. They were engaged in a conversation with Ava about who-knows-what and hadn’t noticed him yet. The door called to him like a beacon, bright and inviting. He just wanted to get out of here. The walls had to be closing in, didn’t they?

 

“Where are you going?” Theo shouted after him, a few steps behind. This drew Dani’s attention to them and she quickly stepped in his path.

 

“You’re leaving already?” she asked, her eyes wide and curious. She gave him that same strange look Theo had in the car in front of the clinic. “But you just got here!”

 

“I just have to leave, Dani,” he said, and there must have been something in his tone. Her eyes widened and she took a step forward. She tried to reach forward and touch his cheek, but he dodged and tried to side-step her. She moved into his path again.

 

“Daniela, _move_ ,” he said, some of the coldness seeping into his voice.

 

Deep down, he felt guilty. But he’d make it up to her later. But now he took advantage of her momentary shock and moved past her to the door. Their voices must have carried, because he heard Mason mutter a soft, _“shit,”_ and more footsteps.

 

“Leave it, man, just leave it,” Mason said and Liam didn’t have to look to know Mason was talking to Theo.

 

Liam was proud of himself for not breaking the door off its hinges when he slammed it shut behind him. He moved down the porch stairs in a furious daze and headed for the forest. He needed to break a few trees – maybe even a few bones too. Anything to get this feeling out of his chest.

 

He was halfway to where he wanted to be when he heard footsteps behind him.

 

“Hey, asshole! What the hell is wrong with you?” Theo shouted after him, his voice tired and angry.

 

Liam didn’t turn or stop walking. Instead, he threw a, “Fuck off, Theo,” over his shoulder.

 

“No!” Theo snarled, and suddenly he was right there, pulling Liam roughly back by the shoulder. Liam tried to rip himself out of Theo’s grasp, but it was no use. So he went for the next best thing and punched him straight in the nose. There was a split second of sick satisfaction in Liam as he watched Theo’s head slam back. It disappeared as swiftly as it came, and Liam was left numb.

 

Liam watched in detached horror as blood spurted from Theo’s now broken nose. Theo himself was staring at Liam in shock and anger.

 

“What _the fuck_ ,” Theo muttered, sounding nasal.

 

Liam wanted to apologize. He also wanted to hit him again. But he couldn’t do either of these things, so he just turned away and continued walking.

 

“Leave me the fuck alone, Theo,” Liam said, never once stopping to look back.

 

This time, when he walked away, Theo didn’t follow him. He didn’t know if he was relieved or disappointed about that.

 

*

 

“I’m so fucking stupid,” he whispered to himself as he lay on his couch.

 

He’d changed out of his clothes, into loose-fitting pants and overly-large sweatshirt he’d stolen from Theo three years ago. (They both pretended to not know where it went; even when Theo saw it in Liam’s laundry hamper).

 

He wrapped himself tighter in his blanket and burrowed further into the corner of the couch. He was going to leave a dent, but he didn’t care. He was too busy marvelling at his own stupidity. God, he can’t believe he made such a scene! They had barely been there two minutes. He cringed, covering his face and trying to shove away the image of Theo’s bloody nose and Dani’s shocked expression.

 

That was not how he wanted the afternoon to go. He meant to hold himself together, at least _act_ like he was happy for his friend. Theo had always wanted a home, and now he had one.

 

There was a sharp rap on his door and he groaned. He really didn’t feel like being pestered by Mason, or worse, _Corey._ Mason would spend his time lecturing Liam and giving him a stern look. But Corey would look at him with equal parts concern and disappointment, talk in quiet tones and offer his unyielding support – even when Liam was being an ass.

 

But it wasn’t Mason or Corey. It wasn’t even Theo.

 

It was Derek.

 

He almost slammed the door in Derek’s face but decided he didn’t want to embarrass himself further than he already had today. So he sighed, and opened the door further, stepping out into the early evening and shut his door behind him.

 

“What do you want?” Liam asked. He didn’t feel like beating around the bush. He wanted to get this over with as soon as possible and get back to moping.

 

“What was that?” Derek asked. Neither one had to specify what _that_ he was talking about.

 

“Nothing – I was just upset,” Liam mumbled, intimidated. Liam knew Derek wouldn’t hurt him, but he had this look in his eye.

 

“ _You’re_ upset? You’re not the one who came home with a broken nose,” Derek said, his voice close to what Liam’s had been when he stormed out of the house earlier.

 

Liam winced. “I didn’t mean to do that, I was just –”

 

“Upset. Yeah, I got that part,” Derek said. He narrowed his eyes at Liam. “Care to tell me _why_ you were so upset?”

 

“Look, it doesn’t matter, okay? It’s done now, so you can go back to your mansion and leave me alone. You both got what you wanted anyway,” Liam muttered the last part, but of course, Derek heard it.

 

Liam knew he was being ridiculous, but he hurt. Deep down in his chest – his whole body hurt. It didn’t make sense. It had never been this bad before.

 

“It’s not _over_. Theo’s upset – sure he’s swearing up a storm, but he’s _hurt_ , Liam,” Derek said, and Liam’s anger reared its head again.

 

“I don’t give a _fuck_ if you’re boyfriend’s hurt – fuck him, fuck you both! Why can’t you both leave me alone?” Liam was almost screaming by the end.

 

_Shit._ He had to get out of here now.

 

“Boyfriend – what?” Derek said, but Liam didn’t hear him, too concerned with trying to get back into his apartment and lock all the points of entry. He’d just yelled at Derek Hale and told him to _fuck off._ He was going to fucking die.

 

“No you don’t,” Derek said, clamping a hand around Liam’s bicep and pulling him back. “Liam.”

 

Derek sounded different now, the coldness gone, replaced with something else Liam couldn’t pinpoint. Liam didn’t look him in the eye, still turned away.

 

“Theo isn’t my boyfriend – we’re not together,” Derek said, enunciating every word. Liam frowned and shook his head.

 

“Yes, you are,” Liam said. “He moved in with you – he told me about how _nice_ you are. And he smiled – Theo doesn’t smile!”

 

(Yes, he does. But that’s not the point.)

 

Derek looked at him as if he’d grown another head.

 

“We’re not together,” Derek repeated himself. Still, the words connected and bounced off, not sinking in.

 

“But – but –”

 

“ _Not together_ , _”_ Derek said, a hint of a growl in his voice.

 

Liam stared at him until the words finally registered. Oh. Oh, god. He was an idiot.

 

“I’m an idiot,” Liam breathed, closing his eyes and burying his face in his blanket-wrapped hands.

 

“No kidding,” Derek said, and Liam heard him murmur, _“you both are_.”

 

He groaned into hands, his embarrassment rising and choking him. He’d yelled at Dani and punched Theo in the face for _nothing_. Theo must hate him. He groaned again, louder this time, and tried to suffocate himself with the blanket.

 

“None of that,” Derek said, forcing Liam’s hands away from his face. “You’re coming back with me.”

 

Liam tried to run for the door, but Derek still had his hands around Liam’s wrist in a tight grip, holding him in place. Liam whined, _“No_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Derek said, and Liam tried to go for the door. “You’re either coming with me willingly, or I’m calling Scott and telling him what you did.”

 

Liam scowled. He stopped struggling, resigning himself to the fact that this was happening.

 

“Let’s just get this over with,” Liam muttered, following behind Derek to his car.

 

“That’s the spirit,” Derek said – much too cheerful and amused for Liam’s liking.

 

Liam didn’t stop scowling for the entire drive.

 

*

“What are you doing here?” this time it was spat with venom and fury, unlike the joking tone of earlier. Liam winced.

 

Theo’s nose had healed, the blood completely wiped away. He glared at Liam, his steel gaze cutting straight through Liam.

 

“You two need to talk,” Derek said, ignoring Theo’s protests and dragged them both out of the house and into the backyard. The other residents of the house – including Mason and Corey, who were still there – watched them with fascination.

 

“ _Talk_ ,” Derek said with a stern look as he all but threw them out and shut the door.

 

They stood awkwardly, neither one saying anything. Liam faced away from Theo, still wrapped in his blanket. Theo stood a few feet away, arms crossed as he seethed.

 

“What is your pr – ” Theo said, but Liam cut him off before could get the rest of his sentence out.

 

He had to say this now before he lost his nerve and ran away again.

 

“I thought you and Derek were dating,” he blurted, and he heard a loud laugh from inside. He scowled at the window. He couldn’t see them, but he knew they were listening.

 

“ _Go away,”_ he hissed, and he heard Derek ushering them away.

 

He turned back to Theo, who was staring at him blankly.

 

“You thought what now?” he asked, and Liam winced.

 

“You – and Derek. I thought you were together,” Liam mumbled, loud enough for Theo to hear. Liam kept his gaze firmly on the ground, too afraid to look up.

 

“Me? And Derek? How could you think that?” Theo asked, and Liam groaned.

 

“Because he offered to let you move in, and you were talking about the house, and then you told me how _nice_ he was, and you _smiled_ like you – anyway, it doesn’t matter. I was stupid and assumed things. I’m sorry – for everything.”

 

Liam had never felt more awkward.

 

“You were seriously upset that Derek offered me a place to stay?” Theo asked. He sounded less and angry and more curious.

 

“It’s stupid – forget it,” Liam said.

 

“Liam, I was living in my truck,” Theo said, and Liam jerked his gaze up.

 

“ _What_?” Liam gasped, staring at him. Theo looked unsure and uncomfortable, almost squirming where he stood. It was obvious he didn’t want to repeat himself. “Theo... why didn’t you _tell_ me? How long?”

 

“Since you brought me back,” Theo murmured. That had been _years_ ago. “I didn’t really have a place to go. I stole food, sometimes I found an empty house to stay in for a few days. I didn’t want to tell you because I was _ashamed._ And I thought if I moved in here, you wouldn’t even question where I’d been staying before.”

 

“Theo, you dumbass,” Liam said, and Theo scowled at him. “You could have stayed with me.”

 

“What – no! After everything, I didn’t want to ask for _more_. You already brought me _back to life,_ ” Theo said, so earnest and Liam’s heart cracked a little.

 

“I _wanted_ you to stay with me,” Liam said. It was simple to say now when everything was out in the open anyway.

 

“You wanted me to?” Theo asked, and he sounded so hesitant, so doubtful that Liam strode forward, grasped his arms and drew him close enough to be questionable.

 

“Of course, you asshole,” Liam said – more hissed. “Because you’re my friend – because you’re my-”

 

“Your what?” Theo murmured, so softly Liam ached.

 

“This,” Liam said, and pulled Theo forward and brought their lips together.

 

For a moment, Liam was afraid. Theo froze, unresponsive. Liam was about to move away, mutter an apology when it changed. Theo made a wounded noise at the back of his throat, raw and grutal. He brought his hands up to cradle Liam’s face and bury his fingers in the hairs at the nape of Liam’s neck. He changed the pace, becoming more demanding, probably bruising Liam’s lips with his enthusiasm. Liam didn’t care, instead curling his fingers into the fabric of Theo’s t-shirt and pulling him even closer until they were flush.

 

They kissed until they couldn’t breathe, pulling away to gasp in air. Liam chased Theo’s lips, and Theo let him peck once... twice... thrice, and then he moved Liam’s face away, but still stroking Liam’s cheeks with his thumbs. And the way Theo looked at him – he blushed pink and smiled.

 

“We’re idiots,” Theo said, and Liam snorted. Liam swore he heard Derek snort inside as well.

 

“Trust me, I know,” Liam said back. And they were both laughing. Theo’s laugh rung in Liam’s ears, husky and ringing and perfect. He wanted to hear it every day.

 

Theo caught his lips again, leaning forward and brushing his lips across Liam’s in a quick gesture that left Liam wanting more.

It took a while for them to get inside.

 

*

A month later and Theo was moving his things into Liam’s house. It didn’t take long for Theo to unpack – he didn’t have much. And when they were done, they curled up on the couch, Liam half-asleep on top of Theo, who didn’t mind in the least.

 

“I’m really happy you’re here,” Liam said, sleepily as he cuddled closer.

 

He felt Theo smile against his skin where his mouth was pressed to Liam’s shoulder.

 

“Me too.”

 

 

 


End file.
